Noche
by CabraSubmarina
Summary: Zoro x Oc Lo he vuelto a subir porque le pasó algo raro que no sabía arreglar :/ LEMON


Mizuki se encontraba apoyada en la barandilla del Thousand Sunny, su pelo azul oscuro le llegaba por la cintura pero se lo había recogido en una coleta y sus ojos de un azul ligeramente más claro contemplaban el camino de luz que proyectaba la luna sobre el agua. Se frotó los brazos buscando algo de calor puesto que su camiseta negra de tirantes y sus pantalones cortos vaqueros no eran suficiente para la fría brisa que corría, suspiró pesadamente y cerró los ojos, esa noche Sanji había estado más pesado que de costumbre y, cuando le había intentado servir una copa mientras peleaba con Luffy por robarle la comida a Nami se le había resbalado la mano mojando su chaqueta.

Un peso extra acompañado de algo de calor cayó sobre sus hombros y Mizuki sonrió al ver el abrigo verde del espadachín.

-Gracias-le dijo colocándoselo mejor.  
Zoro no dijo nada, solo sonrió levemente y se apoyó a su lado en la barandilla para contemplar el mar junto a ella, Mizuki había llegado a la tripulación hacía algo más de tres meses y enseguida se hizo amiga del espadachín por lo calmada y silenciosa que era ella. Pero hacía un poco menos de un mes ambos se buscaban para conversar o compartir el silencio, Mizuki se quedaba con él durante sus entrenamientos y más de una vez se habían sonrojado por un simple roce de sus manos, dejando aparte los celos del excazador de piratas cada vez que Sanji se ponía cariñoso de más o ella le decía alguna palabra amable al cocinero.  
-La luna está preciosa-se atrevió a romper el silencio Mizuki y ambos se miraron apartando la vista enseguida.  
-Ya decía yo que debías tener una buena razón para tener frío...-respondió Zoro mirando el caminito de luz que formaba la luna.  
-¿Por qué iba a ser si no?-le preguntó girándose para mirarle.  
-Sanji cree que es porque ahora le odias-respondió él girándose para mirarla con una sonrisa ligeramente divertida.  
-Bueno, así no me molestará en un tiempo-ambos se rieron y sus miradas se cruzaron durante una fracción de segundo.  
Un cosquilleo extraño se apoderó de ellos, no era nada nuevo para Zoro pero ninguno era capaz de admitir en voz alta lo que sabían que significaba esa sensación.  
-Yo debería irme a dormir-dijo Mizuki después de un largo silencio que empezaba a resultar incómodo.  
-Buenas noches-respondió Zoro viendo como la chica se alejaba hacia su camarote.  
Los pasos de la chica eran ligeramente vacilantes pero no podía volver atrás, caminó hasta su camarote y cerró la puerta, no estaba segura de que el resto de sus nakamas permaneciera en la cocina pero tampoco le importaba mucho, ahora lo importante era descansar y mañana sería otro día.  
-Mizuki…-oyó acompañado de unos fuertes golpes contra la puerta de su camarote.  
Abrió los ojos perezosamente y se incorporó en la cama, no se acordaba del momento en el que se había quedado dormida pero aún era de noche. Se levantó y arrastro los pies hasta la puerta, abrió y se encontró con un fuerte torso con una cicatriz que lo cruzaba diagonalmente. Levantó la mirada para poder mirar a la persona que había interrumpido su sueño aunque ya sabía quién era.  
-Hola-dijo en un susurro algo cansada-¿Qué quieres?  
-Venía a por el abrigo-dijo él mientras miraba como ella daba un paso hacia atrás colocándoselo mejor.  
-No sé de qué abrigo hablas-le dijo con una sonrisa divertida.  
-Tranquila que ya te refresco la memoria-se acercó y ella dio otro paso hacia atrás.  
Zoro cerró la puerta y ella siguió retrocediendo hasta que la parte trasera de sus rodillas tocaron la cama, en un momento pensó pasar por encima de la cama para mantener la distancia, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta el espadachín estaba justo delante de ella.  
-No ha sido tan difícil atraparte-dijo soltando una leve carcajada.  
Sus alientos se mezclaban por la cercanía y Mizuki estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa, Zoro llevó una mano al abrigo para quitárselo y ella sintió sus piernas flaquear por el contacto, haciendo que cayera sobre la cama y, provocando la caída de ambos al intentar sujetarse en él.  
-Lo siento-dijo ella en un leve susurro totalmente sonrojada, con sus rostros a apenas unos centímetros.

-No pasa nada…-dijo en un susurro acercando más su rostro al de ella.  
Sus labios se unieron en un beso suave en el que apenas se rozaban sus labios pero enseguida se volvió más demandante, se separaron por la falta de aire y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, ambos sonrojados.  
-No pude evitarlo-dijo Zoro en un susurro y ella, para la sorpresa de él, volvió a unir sus labios.

Mizuki empezó a acariciar la fuerte espalda del espadachín mientras él paseaba sus manos por la delgada cintura de su nakama. Siguieron con sus caricias y besos notando como la ropa comenzaba a estorbar y él le quitó lentamente el abrigo a la chica.

-Ya tienes lo que venías a buscar-dijo ella en un susurro con la respiración agitada.  
Zoro negó con la cabeza y tiró el abrigo al suelo, volviendo a besar a la peliazul, adentrando sus manos por dentro de la camiseta de ella para acariciar su piel, mientras ella acariciaba su espalda con una mano y desordenaba su cabello con la otra. Siguieron besándose hasta que el aire les faltó y él comenzó a besar su cuello mientras ella intentaba controlar su agitada respiración. La camiseta de ella desapareció enseguida y el espadachín volvió a besar sus labios mientras acariciaba sus pechos provocando que ella gimiera contra sus labios.  
Mizuki separó sus labios y el espadachín volvió a atacar su cuello, ella se mordía el labio para reprimir los gemidos que intentaban escapar de su garganta, mordiéndose el labio mientras bajaba las manos acariciando el bien formado cuerpo del espadachín hasta llegar a sus pantalones, jugó con el borde de la prenda hasta deslizarla hacia abajo. Él se separó lo justo para terminar de quitarse los pantalones y pasó una de sus manos a los pantalones de ella para quitárselos, acarició su cintura y desabrochó la prenda, la levantó ligeramente de la cama para poder deslizar los vaqueros y contempló su cuerpo desnudo tapado únicamente por sus braguitas durante unos instantes antes de volver a devorar sus labios.

Entre caricias Mizuki volvió a bajar las manos, acariciando la erección bastante notable de su nakama por encima de los boxers, ganándose un jadeo por parte de él. Siguió acariciando por encima de la tela durante unos instantes, para adentrar después las manos por dentro,acariciando su miembro ganándose ahora algún gemido de su amante.  
-Zoro...Te necesito...-le susurró Mizuki al oído dándole una leve mordida al lóbulo de su oreja.  
Zoro terminó de eliminar las prendas que les separaban y se adentró en ella, provocando un gemido por parte de ambos, empezó a dar estocadas lentas y poco profundas que fueron aumentando de ritmo conforme ella gemía rogándole más rapidez.  
-Zoro...Voy a...-Él la calló con un beso para ahogar los fuertes gemidos que le indicaban que ella estaba a punto y ambos se vinieron a la vez.  
Él se dejó caer al lado suyo agotado mientras ella intentaba controlar su agitada respiración, se giraron para mirarse y ambos sonrieron ampliamente.  
-Te quiero...-le dijo Zoro abrazándola por la cintura, apegándola a él.  
-Yo también te quiero-respondió ella apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, quedándose los dos dormidos en apenas unos segundos.


End file.
